


[抹布馬]跳蛋play

by macy2937



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: 那男人總是恣意妄為。





	[抹布馬]跳蛋play

　 那男人總是恣意妄為。

　　男人手上握有他的淫照，他的把柄被死死地捏在男人手中，就算他想反抗也做不到。  
　　當那男人闖進休息室時，他甚至無法請人將他驅離出去。

　　男人熟門熟路地走進休息室內，躺上了那張寬大的沙發椅。  
　　Mark畢竟是首席男主角，休息室不但是個人專屬，裝潢設備也比其他演員高了一個級別。例如那一大片嵌在牆上的化妝鏡，其他演員要十個人共用，而這面鏡子全供他一人使用。還有男人現在所躺，那張大而長的沙發椅，是配合Mark的身高體型所訂製的，方便Mark在演出前幾分鐘稍微小憩，為之後的呈現保持最佳的身體狀態。

　　「你來幹什麼？」早看穿了那男人的心思，知道他會來找自己準沒什麼好事。Mark不滿地瞪向躺在沙發上，看似悠閒的男人，他總是拿那男人沒轍。「我馬上就要上台了！」Mark硬生生地從牙縫擠出幾個字，似是在警告男人又像是在安撫自己。對，要上台了，那男人就算再怎麼不識時務也不會在演出前壓著自己來上一發吧？

　　「這種事用不著你提醒，我也清楚得很。不如這麼說吧，我正是為此才過來的。」似乎想到了什麼鬼點子，男人笑得眉眼都彎了起來。不得不承認，那男人天生長著一張好看的臉，若走到街上定會吸引許多少男少女回眸。但回想起男人過去的所作所為，Mark只想往那張臉灌上幾拳讓他再也笑不出來。

　　「時間寶貴，直接進入正題吧。」男人一邊說一邊從沙發上坐起，另一手伸向後口袋，好像在找些什麼。  
　　「有屁快放。」

　　「別那麼粗俗嘛。」男人又拉開一個笑容，那和煦的笑容如同夏日的暖陽，連極冬的寒冰都能融化，卻融不了Mark如冰塊般冷峻的眼神。

　　Mark乾脆側過頭去，直接無視男人，將自己的注意力放在手中的劇本上。

　　男人見Mark不理他，也沒什麼表示。　

　　男人從口袋掏出了圓形物體，嘴角的笑又更上揚了，他的視線如同覬覦獵物的蛇，緊緊纏住Mark包裹在戲服下，那結實又渾圓的屁股。

　　Mark深深陷入了劇本的世界，對即將襲來的危機毫無防備，待他有所覺時，男人已逼至他身後，並迅速地解了他的皮帶，扒下他的褲子，手指也靈活地鑽入他的穴內。  
　　「你幹什麼！」Mark低吼。他沒想到男人還真敢這麼做，馬上就要開演了，工作人員應該也在休息室外待命，若引起太大騷動，那後果……他已經不敢想下去了。

　　聞言，男人抬起頭對他微笑，可明明嘴角是勾起的，那雙眼的深處卻不帶絲毫笑意，就像是深不見底的泥潭一樣，似乎隨時會伸出一只手攫住他，把他拖下萬劫不復的深淵，Mark渾身又發毛了起來。

　　「唔……」儘管男人的手指只是在他體內毫無章法地戳刺著，但被過度開發的身體已承受不住，分泌著汩汩淫液，沿著腿根緩緩流下，沾濕了還沒完全退下的戲服。

　　「好濕。」  
　　男人又添了一根指頭，兩指在穴內胡亂地攪動，讓Mark幾乎要尖叫出聲。那肆虐的手不時又呈剪刀狀，將他的後穴撐到最大。Mark臉泛紅潮，一只手摀著嘴，試圖壓抑呼之欲出的呻吟。他的雙腳微微打顫，他空出的另一只手撐在化妝檯上，唯有這樣才讓自己不至於因為大腿過度痠軟而跪坐在地。

　　半晌，男人才抽出手指，手指帶出滑膩的淫液，全黏糊在Mark的臀上。感覺到體內的異物退出，Mark不禁鬆了一口氣，但隨之而來的空虛感卻讓他更加難受，不需要特別去撫慰，他的陰莖早已高聳。Mark他不自覺地抬了臀部，微張的穴口一開一合地翕動著，彷彿在渴求著男人的填滿。

　　「看上去很飢渴呢。」

　　Mark混亂的思緒還沒來得及釐清男人的意思，濡濕的後穴就被突然地塞入了硬物，瞬間被填滿的感覺讓他頭皮發麻，高挺的陰莖也旋即噴出白精，全灑在鏡面上。  
　　  
　　「你、放了……什麼！」  
　　「跳蛋。」  
　　然後男人調了開關，將震度旋至最大。

　　從後穴傳來的劇烈震動讓Mark瞬間腰軟，跳蛋在他的體內像隻無頭蒼蠅一樣橫衝直撞，每一下都恰好撞上他的敏感點。他大口大口地喘息著，細密的薄汗佈滿他的面頰，原先死撐在鏡上的手再也無力支撐他的重量，他倚著鏡面，緩緩滑落至地。  
　　沉重的呼吸打在玻璃鏡上，結成一片片的霧。

　　男人不發一語，眼底深處卻掀起陣陣波瀾，身下高高支起的腫脹也早已透漏了他此刻的想法。他蹲下身，一顆一顆解開Mark胸前的鈕扣，將黑襯衫往外拉開，卻不完全將其退下，Mark的胸部暴露在男人眼前。  
　　「先幫我一下吧。」男人不知何時已解了褲頭，雙手使勁擠壓著Mark胸前那兩團乳肉，趁Mark還沉浸在跳蛋帶來的快感，將自己的陰莖插入Mark豐滿的雙乳之間，男人推擠著兩團軟肉夾住自己的陽具來回磨蹭，指甲不時劃過挺立的乳尖，惹得Mark又是幾聲嗚咽。「簡直比女人還舒服。」男人一邊下評語，一邊加快了抽動的速度，最終低吼一聲，把濃稠的精益全射在Mark那對胸部上。

　　Mark緊閉著雙眼，塗滿精液的胸口微微地起伏，後穴的嗡鳴聲也從未停過，男人靜靜注視著因快感時不時抽動身軀的Mark，伸進褲子口袋關掉跳蛋的開關。  
　　「暫時先放過你，但你等等可要帶著它上台喔。」

　　「開什麼玩笑？」  
　　聞言，Mark睜開眼，不可置信地盯著男人。  
　　男人可不理會他的抗議，低笑著屈起手指，微微一勾．把跳蛋又推入體內更深處。  
　　接下來的發展Mark完全沒了印象，他依稀只記得男人替他將身上黏稠的淫液精液大略擦拭，又替他打理好了衣褲，男人整理他的領子，邊蠻橫地吻上他的唇，然後他就被糊里糊塗地推到台上了。

 

*

 

　　男人坐在第一排的正中間，深邃如湖泊般漆黑的眼緊緊攪住舞台上Mark的身影。

　　Mark不愧是專業演員，就算屁股裡多了個跳蛋也沒有讓他的演技歌技退步哪怕一分。他向伊莉莎白謳歌，眼裡的柔情讓台下的女孩兒如癡如醉，卻也使男人泛起陣陣醋意。

　　男人默默推開了開關。

　　「Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, Gehört allein nur mir!」  
　　唱到第二句時，Mark的聲音陡然拔高了幾分，引起台下觀眾一陣細碎的騷動。

　　台上的Mark一點也不好受，他屁股裡的跳蛋正激烈地震動著，且震度卻趨越強。  
　　Mark的腰再度軟了幾分，腳雖然踩在地面上，卻似乎完全沒有實感，飄乎乎的，還得扶著布景道具才能勉強讓自己站穩。  
　　Annemieke注意到了他的不對勁，頻頻用眼神詢問他，他死咬著下唇，嘴角硬是擠出一抹溫柔的笑，要Annemieke別擔心，但他眼裡的慌亂卻是怎麼藏也藏不住。

　　那個玩意兒不斷地玩弄Mark的敏感，腸壁早已因過度的快感而分泌出黏膩的腸液，他似乎能感覺到那些淫液正從後穴裡緩緩滴落，沾濕了戲服，陣陣快意蓄積而上，明顯激凸的乳頭也時不時蹭著戲服。但那跳蛋仍不肯放過他，仍在他體內肆無忌憚地亂竄，他只祈禱Annemieke和觀眾們沒有聽到從他後穴傳來的嗡嗡聲。

　　還剩一段……牛奶歌結束後，就沒有他的戲份，直到第二幕。  
　　撐過這就可以休息了。  
　　Mark不斷地說服自己。

　　突然一個機靈，Mark瞬間失了神，眼前一片空白，直到內褲裡冰涼的觸感傳來，他才發現他射了。  
　　他在莊嚴的舞台上射精了。

　　Mark甚至不記得自己是怎麼撐著演完的。  
　　退場時，他的狀況糟透了，面色潮紅，汗珠爬滿雙頰、頸側，他快步下場，頭也不回地直奔休息室，一路上工作人員見他臉色有異，關切地詢問他的狀況，他也置之不理，他現在只想把體內那個肆虐的小東西挖出來丟掉，再狠狠給男人揍上幾拳。

　　他終於回到休息室，立刻手腳並用地脫下自己的褲子，屁股那兒早已經濕得一塌糊塗，連內褲都被浸濕了，騷水和濃烈的精液味瀰漫在空氣中，又增添了幾分淫靡。

　　Mark蹲靠在牆邊，手指顫顫地探入後穴，嘗試摳挖著那惱人的小玩意兒，怎料手指才剛抵上跳蛋，那尖端就撞上他的敏感點，讓他不自覺吟哦出聲。  
　　「啊、啊……」

　　「怎麼一個人躲在這兒自慰啊？」  
　　門突然的被推開了，嚇得Mark猝不及防來不及穿褲子，體內的手指抽出也不是，插入也不是。那男人滿臉從容地走了進來，視線掃過Mark下身，笑得十分曖昧。  
　　見來者是那罪魁禍首，Mark再也忍不住自己的憤怒，「你夠了沒！」但情慾過度折磨導致聲音軟綿綿的，一點魄力也沒有。

　　見他仍嘴硬，男人手伸進口袋裡，又開啟了跳蛋的開關。一陣急速顫慄自尾椎處往上竄出，蔓延至四肢百骸。Mark雙腿大張，被異物侵犯的讓他既難受又難耐，他的手悄悄地摸上自己的陰莖，一上一下地撫慰著。  
　　男人見狀身下的慾火再也忍不住，他一把撈起Mark早已乏力的身子，男人很瘦，卻能輕易撐起他的身子。男人讓他雙手支於牆上，就著背後位的姿勢，粗長的陰莖堵在穴口處磨擦著。  
　　Mark察覺了男人的意圖，迷離的眼神終於回復一絲清明。「不要……」

　　但男人無視了Mark的意願，陰莖就著跳蛋直接貫穿Mark的後穴，接著就是一陣凶狠地亂搗，胯部撞擊在臀上發出啪啪的聲音，聽在Mark耳裡又更覺羞恥。  
　　「啊、啊啊啊……」Mark被男人又急又快的抽插頂得死去活來，甚至有了自己要被操壞的錯覺。男人極為熟悉他的身體構造，每一下的插入都帶動著跳蛋，撞擊在他的敏感點上，而跳蛋也從未停下震動，刺激著他的敏感處，不斷地將他推向高潮的頂端。  
　　Mark渾身肌肉緊繃著，後穴也越絞越緊。突然男人緊掐Mark的胯部，把自己狠狠釘入他的屁股，又是一輪暴風般猛烈的抽插，直到一陣冰涼澆灌了Mark的後穴。男人射了又多又久，後穴冰冷的刺激讓Mark的陰莖也控制不住地射出大量白精。

　　男人剛將陰莖抽出，濕黏黏的精液立刻爭先恐後地湧出，糊濕了牆面。失去支撐的Mark沿著壁面徐徐滑落至地，臀部穴口滿是性愛後的痕跡，他渾身癱軟，虛弱地連舉起一根指頭的力量也沒有。

　　但男人沒給Mark多少喘息的空間，男人的手指再度深入他的後穴，摳挖著把跳蛋拿出來。又從口袋掏出了一個肛塞，代替跳蛋塞入Mark的穴內。Mark也因為沒有氣力反抗，只能由著男人亂來。

　　「好好含著我的精液啊，如果滴出來弄髒戲服那可就不妙了。」

 

　　不遠處，宣告即將開演的鈴聲響起。

　　男人已迅速替Mark穿上戲服，並理了理他的衣領，「等你結束後，我要檢查你屁股的精液還剩多少」男人貼在他耳邊低語，熱氣打在Mark敏感的耳尖上。

　　「就不能放過我嗎。」Mark低垂著眼，連直視男人的眼也做不到，語氣間盡是掩不住的渴求與希冀。

　　「這個嘛。」男人衝他微笑，那笑容卻像是裹了糖蜜的毒藥，看得Mark渾身發冷，如置寒冬。「不可能。」隔著襯衣，男人舔上他的乳頭，胸前冰涼濕潤的觸感讓Mark不自覺地打顫，呼吸又越發急促了起來。  
　　  
　　「離末場……還有十多天呢。」

 

Fin.


End file.
